It's Better When I Bleed For You
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: When he stares down at the sated face of Isabelle Lightwood, he feels a feeling that could possibly and only be called ‘fondness’ - another thing he didn’t know existed but could apparently feel. Sebastian/Isabelle. Complete.


_Stab my back,  
It's better when I bleed for you.  
Walk on me,  
There never was enough to do._

_I can't get past her,  
Falling faster,  
It's true.  
It hasn't done a lot for you._

_It's better when I bleed for you.  
It never was enough to do.  
It hasn't done a lot for you._

**-All-American Reject, Stab My Back**

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern didn't know about 'caring' and 'love' and 'hope', the demon blood in him having eradicated any semblance of that part of his humanity. He was a cruel, ruthless, bloodthirsty monster and he had no problem admitting it. He knew what he was and he didn't deny it, unlike those pathetic excuses for Nephilim like the easily manipulated angel boy and the Lightwood boy with his repulsive desires.

He had considered backing out of his stupid mission if it meant spending time and pretending to make nice with these people, the only thought that kept him from just offing them all was that he'd end up ruining Valentine's grand scheme and have to miss out on seeing them all get torn to shreds by the demon army.

The thought made him grin and gave him cheerful dreams with the infuriating idiots getting dismembered painfully by gruesome creatures.

And of course, Valentine would be royally pissed at him, though not like he cared much for what the senile man thought. Under all that false charm and talk about grand things, the man had soft spots and they would be a reason for his ultimate downfall.

But despite, being innately soft-hearted the man was an expert planner and manipulator and knew when the right pawns were to be moved.

Just like he had planned for Jonathan to take the identity of Sebastian Verlac, the Penthallows' visiting relative from France who was easily enough disposed of. The family didn't suspect even a miniscule of a second when he arrived at their doorstep with his dyed hair and pleasant smile completing the façade.

Everyone was how he had expected them to be like.

Aline Penthallow, the cousin of the real Verlac was unassuming and nothing special, nothing particularly interesting about the petite Asian girl.

Jace was completely how he imagined the angel boy growing up. How he thought he'd be like if he ever met him – all pretty looks and disgustingly nice and good-natured, struggling with his 'inner demons' that the angel boy didn't even really have.

Alec Lightwood was like a sad, whining little puppy following Jace around and went against nature by getting involved with a _male_ Downworlder of all things.

The young kid, Max Lightwood was quiet, boring and a little annoying, constantly escaping into his comic books because his life wasn't even a quarter as interesting as the graphic novels.

Clary was a big disappointment; the little chit was nothing like him. All trying to be a hero and trying to get into all the action even though she really was dead weight in battle and had to have the angel boy or that werewolf she thinks of as a father save her useless ass. He had expected her to be so much more different, stronger, smarter, _better_ – not this whiny, worthless girl.

At least, Isabelle Lightwood was better. Besides the girl's trusting nature and her shared penchant for Downworlders with her brother, the girl was quite 'pleasant'if he was to be honest. The girl was strong, witty, and flirtatious and knew how to hold her own in a fight (which was what more than he could say about his own sister) and it didn't hurt either that he thought she _was_ rather attractive.

Jonathan may lack a lot of _human_ emotions but he knew what want, need and satisfaction was and exactly how to quench them.

She was accommodating and willing and it didn't take much effort to get her into his bed. She was even more beautiful naked and he could see all the white scars marring her smooth, pale skin.

Isabelle had an endurance and appetite he was be more than willing to gratify, the female Shadowhunter not complaining if he got a little too 'rough'.

He enjoyed the feel of her soft body under his as he thrust into her cunt, her panting and moaning and _screaming_ his name out, not caring if she woke up everyone in the house and alerted them to their 'activities'.

As he said before, Jonathan did not know or could even feel what 'love' or 'caring' was. They were alien concepts, unknown and unwelcome in his world but when after fucking like rabbits in heat and he stares down at the sated face of Isabelle Lightwood, he feels a feeling that could possibly and only be called 'fondness' - another thing he didn't know existed but could apparently _feel_.

Luckily, Isabelle was the type of girl that was content with a no strings attached arrangement and was alright with being 'fuck buddies' with him until the new object of her interest comes along. He is grateful for this because the careless treatment kept the 'fondness disease' from worsening and developing into an epidemic.

The 'fondness disease' doesn't go away though and he has to inwardly grit his teeth when Isabelle flirts and is all cozy with the sunlight-resistant vampire. Ever since Jonathan was a boy, he'd always had a possessive streak; he supposed it was amplified by the demon blood that did that for all his qualities that were considered 'bad' by others, and like a spoiled little boy he took great mind and security of things he considered _his_.

'_**Mine'**_a voice in his head would hiss when Isabelle would smile at the vampire who even though only looked at her in friendship, did not move away from her advances.

He cast her aside later on that night and told her to stop whoring herself to the bloodsucking leech because whether she or he himself liked it or not she was _his_ and he didn't want his things soiled by Downworlder trash.

Of course, still keeping the polite front of Sebastian Verlac, he didn't phrase it like _that_ but instead told some cheesy lie about not wanting to share her because he 'liked' her too much. She believed him and made sly quips on him being jealous about 'Simon'.

Everything with her was amiable after that and they continued flirting and fucking and then 'fondness' was starting to become something else until Valentine's scheme had to come first.

He had entertained before silly thoughts of taking her with him when he went back to Valentine, dim-witted musings he'd have after lying in the bed, bathing in the afterglow of fucking. However, those thoughts though juvenile as they were, pleased him and there were times when he seriously considered bringing her with him because shewas _his_ and he didn't want anything of his being damaged in the upcoming battle.

But then her brother saw him climbing the towers and he had to dispose of the little burden for knowing too much. He knew he had to dispose of Isabelle too soon enough and he does so with only the smallest pang of regret.

Except he should have made sure that the blow did the job because he has to realize his mistake later on when she slices his own hand off.

* * *

**Oh God, another one....I'm beginning to actually like this pairing, which is a scary thought indeed.** **I have to get Sebastian/Jonathan out of my head, he's not healthy for me. _Oh, Raphael, Alec, where are you?_**


End file.
